


Trophies

by CaseyStar



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseyStar/pseuds/CaseyStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In their world, 'trophies' has a  negative connotation but for Spencer in this situation, they fill Spencer with joy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trophies

**Author's Note:**

> Over on tumblr [ kcsplace](http://kcsplace.tumblr.com), so come say hello here if you want.

There were times that Spencer was troubled over his response to the items. The bubble of contentment that threatened to erupt from his mouth as a satisfied sigh, the delicious tightening of his chest and quickened beat of his heart as his eyes swept over a room and confirmed the presence of each one of his trophies should concern him. He knows he shouldn’t think that way about them, shouldn’t hunger for more, shouldn’t see them as a victory. But they are; each and every one. A victory over loneliness, over a celibate and empty life. For every trivial item that Aaron brought to his apartment, for every comb and toothbrush that appeared beside his own upon the sink and _**stayed**_ , Spencer smiled. The trophies of his happiness were small, inconsequential, and all _his_.


End file.
